forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forcecage
| type5e = | refs5e = | keywords4e = | level4e = | type4e = | school3e = Evocation | domains3e = Craft | descriptors3e = | level3e = | type3e = | refs3e = | reversible2e = | school2e = Invocation/Evocation Incantation (Shielding) Universal (province) Inventive | spheres2e = | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = | school1e = | level1e = | type1e = | rules = | nocat = }} Forcecage, formerly known as Valdick's forcecage, was an evocation spell that fashioned a cube of force to imprison all within it. Effects A forcecage spell created an immovable, invisible prison composed of pure force, similar to a wall of force. It could take one of two forms, as chosen by the caster. The first was a barred cage, a 20-foot-wide (6.1 meters) cube made of 0.5-inch-wide (1.3 centimeters) bars the same distance apart. The other was a windowless cell, only 10 feet wide (3 meters) but lacking any gaps or exits. A forcecage could also be a rather ornate, round "birdcage"-like structure, with visible bars. Any creature within the affected area at the time of casting was trapped inside, unless they were too large (in which case the spell failed), or they could pass through the slits in the barred cage. It was also possible to escape with teleportation spells or astral travel, though the force blocked ethereal travel. A captive could still use spells or breath weapons through the barred cage, and weapons could potentially fit through. The forcecage was immune to dispel magic, but it could be destroyed with disintegrate, or with a sphere of annihilation or a rod of cancellation. It usually lasted a matter of hours, according to the power of the caster, unless dismissed ahead of time. However, a forcecage could also fade with the death of its caster. Material components In addition to verbal and somatic components, the spell required 1,500 gp worth of ruby dust, which had to be thrown into the air and vanished after the spell was cast. Users The forcecage spell could be cast by wizards and sorcerers, and clerics who commanded the craft domain. In the time of Netheril, it could be cast by arcanists of the Inventive specialization. History The spell was named for Valdick, and it was introduced in 2048 NY (−1811 DR) under the name Valdick's forcecage. It later became known simply as forcecage. Forcecage was a common spell in Faerûn in the 1360s DR. Notable Uses In the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, the extraplanar magic-user Imgig Zu placed his captive Cybriana inside an ornate forcecage during his Great Awakening of his bound people. Trapped inside, Cybriana was unable to stop him, but was able to use a simple bloom spell, scattering flowers outside to form a trail for her friends. The forcecage faded with Imgig's death, allowing her to escape. During the Time of Troubles in the Year of Shadows, 1358 DR, Luna cast a ring-shaped forcecage to trap herself, her fellow Lunatics, and Onyx and Timoth outside the House of the Moon. Appendix Appearances ;Comics: * "The Secret of Selûne's Eye" * "Lunatics" References Category:Evocation spells Category:Incantation spells Category:Universal (province) Category:Inventives Category:Valdick's spells